User talk:Misery/Archive7
Hello Have a nice day. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:56, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :c --Frosty 16:57, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::gz Strong McMisery. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:58, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::gratz =) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:19, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Congratulations. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:53, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Gl. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:01, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Bump on Hear the People. (Ohya, grats.) -- Armond Warblade 20:08, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :I thought I told ya wut happened about that, he ain't got a copy. It's in the archive or summin. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 20:12, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO. -- Armond Warblade 20:16, 17 October 2008 (EDT) What, when did you get promoted?;o Brandnew. 08:31, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :Ever since him and Auron have been secretly planning to take over the Wiki and then make love. -- Guild of ''' 08:34, 18 October 2008 (EDT) Misery is wayyyy to friendly not be an Admin, tbh. <3 Also, gratz. =D [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 08:47, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :Congratulations. May your deletion be ever righteous. Lord of all tyria 08:50, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ... * (Deletion log); 19:44 . . Misery (Talk | contribs) (restored "Build:W/E Shock Axe": 207 revisions restored: wipin) * (Deletion log); 19:44 . . Misery (Talk | contribs) (deleted "Build:W/E Shock Axe": wipin) Demote. '—SkaKid ' 19:51, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :That was almost a made-me-shit-my-pants move. Although it is standard protocal I think. -- 'Guild of ' 19:53, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::Nope. Votes should stay where they are, in case the build gets restored or whatever else. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 19:56, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :Demote. Tab 05:22, 19 October 2008 (EDT) From PvXwiki:Editing Builds: ''Builds in the archived section should have votes wiped. Yes, I did it because I am a faggot and a policy whore. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 20:05, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :My bad. Didn't know that one. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:50, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::Ups, someone isn't a Misery fan. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 01:54, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::I love Misery. He is, however, a faggot. —SkaKid ' 11:48, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Shock Axe Why Misery why! ~~ 12:03, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :The short version of the story goes: GoD:Wah wah wah, pointless shit. Me:Holy fuck GoD bitches about pointless shit, I wish he would just shut up. /me fires a nuclear warhead at the problem in the hope GoD will shut up forever. Many innocent lives are lost as collateral damage. /me apologises for the loss of life and the destruction of many important cultural artefacts, but hopes that GoD will shut up about pointless shit on the AN forever. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:19, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :You could've just removed the vote. -- 'Guild of ''' 20:12, 19 October 2008 (EDT) I feel that as GoD is partially to blame for the loss of such a great vote, he should be permenantly banned. Sign if you agree. # Tab 13:22, 19 October 2008 (EDT) #—SkaKid ' 13:24, 19 October 2008 (EDT) #[[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:33, 19 October 2008 (EDT) # 18:20, 19 October 2008 (EDT) #'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:03, 19 October 2008 (EDT) I just wanna fit in... #71.229 20:41, 19 October 2008 (EDT) #----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 23:19, 19 October 2008 (EDT) #'—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 23:45, 19 October 2008 (EDT) #[[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 00:06, 20 October 2008 (EDT) #Brandnew. 13:44, 20 October 2008 (EDT) #--Frosty 16:03, 20 October 2008 (EDT) # —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:50, 22 October 2008 (EDT) #Guten Tag! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:12, 20 October 2008 (EDT) #Crow seems to think this seems plausible ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 16:58, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :Guten Abend. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:04, 20 October 2008 (EDT) Wow, you are loved by many banned people Too bad no one loves them ey? --Frosty 08:13, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :Many banned people? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:19, 21 October 2008 (EDT) Might want to block this guy too http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/87.118.104.203 He did basically the same thing on the admin as the other IP. Karate Jesus 13:19, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :nvm, you beat me to it. Karate Jesus 13:20, 22 October 2008 (EDT) y blok (Block log); 16:14 . . Misery (Talk | contribs) (blocked "User:Shadowsin" with an expiry time of 1 month: Critical hit, left nasal capacitor. Please do not question this block.) y '—SkaKid ' 16:19, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :I SAID DO NOT QUESTION THE BLOCK! Also, user request, asked for perma, but I am too lazy to undo it if he changes his mind later. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:23, 22 October 2008 (EDT) y blok? '—SkaKid ' 16:24, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :Cause universe r end. --Frosty 16:24, 22 October 2008 (EDT) ::y so srs? 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:26, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :::it r endin --Frosty 16:27, 22 October 2008 (EDT) :tbh Ska, he called you a luk lamr IWAY tig nig. Can't have that. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:26, 22 October 2008 (EDT) umm instead of deleting that supa leet buidl which i didnt realize was in the main space, couldnt u just have moved it to my userpage...or give a note that it hsould be moved isntead of jsut deleting it right away............... [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 11:51, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :Ooooor, I could delete it, then restore it to your user space and no one could get upset? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:55, 23 October 2008 (EDT) ::alright cool thx [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:50, 23 October 2008 (EDT) Mizzles Is there a limit to your friendliness?! ;o --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:31, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :Silly questions are silly Crow, is there a limit to your awesomeness? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:35, 23 October 2008 (EDT) ::The limit of crow's awesomeness is how far is underwear stretchs. --Frosty 02:17, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::...So what if he isn't wearing any? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 19:35, 24 October 2008 (EDT) Hey Misery Go die in a fire. —SkaKid ''' 17:41, 24 October 2008 (EDT) : :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:59, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::In a fire :< --Frosty 18:20, 24 October 2008 (EDT) You went to become a carebear. Don't. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:41, 27 October 2008 (EDT) : :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:42, 27 October 2008 (EDT) wtf... your whole talk page is about bans and admin stuff, needs more trolling and random crap imo-- 02:17, 25 October 2008 (EDT) Spamming red bar goes up means red bars rarely go down. That build is a better Healer than most Monks, and Monk Prots (except Aegis, and maybe Life Bond) are overrated in PvE because monsters don't spike. Also, Misery is friendly. :3 [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:36, 25 October 2008 (EDT) :Prot Spirit wins hard mode. With these crazy ass Ether build you could probably maintain it and Spirit Bond on your entire party. Spamming red bar is not the correct approach anywhere, PvE or PvP. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:18, 25 October 2008 (EDT) ::Prot isn't suited for all areas when i was using the build, sometimes redbarring is handy-- 03:54, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::Prot is suited for all areas. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:22, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Except if you have an imbagon on your team, then red bar goes up is teh winrawr.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 23:07, 6 November 2008 (EST) Trolling Owns. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:55, 29 October 2008 (EDT) A Favor Do you think you could take a look at my most recent build, Build:R/any Incendiary Choker? If you do, don't be ''too harsh. It's been a long while since I've played. Zemetheus 10:26, 29 October 2008 (EDT) Wild Sorry bout the linking stuff, feel free to delete any stuff thats in the wrong place. thanks matey Wild 06:48, 30 October 2008 (EDT) WTB blocked "User:Brandnew" with an expiry time of 1 week: yeah, why the fuck not, I started this shit pretty much) Better reason :<-- 08:13, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :He voted on Shock Axe with any more eviscerate blah blah blah and a 2.8, a Mizzouman classic. Also, he knows why he was banned, why do you have to know? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:14, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::Because stupid reasons are stupid-- 17:38, 31 October 2008 (EDT) Frosty Says accept him on msn plox Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:36, 31 October 2008 (EDT) thank you Misery. Can't you ban for longer plzkthx 86.157.85.84 18:22, 31 October 2008 (EDT) Generic Ranger Thankyou for the WELL so much.-- Liger414 talk 13:30, 1 November 2008 (EDT) get on MSN D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:46, 7 November 2008 (EST) Stop Banning Readem. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:42, 7 November 2008 (EST) :Misery Banned Readem because he couldn't wait the last few hours of his ban to end. We always lengthen bans if someone blatantly avoids it. Readem will be back next Thursday if he can behave. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:08, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::No, stop banning readem. Does that look like I need explenation why? No. Just stop banning readem. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:43, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::Unexist, stop trolling/being retarded. -- Armond Warblade 10:22, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:46, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::::When you stop BANNING EVERYONE WHO IS NOT BRAINDEAD on this wiki. Tillthen, iTroll. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:16, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::::::If they're too stupid to follow the rules, they're too stupid to post. If they're supposedly not brain dead, you'd think they'd have figured it out by now? -Auron 06:20, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Also mis, can you hop on msn or forum chat or something -Auron 10:08, 9 November 2008 (EST) your msn is false information! I'm a bit early but whatever. ' SazzyPooh 17:11, 8 November 2008 (EST)' :zzzz, Pika Fan, Cedave and Avatar Kuzon all got it to work. Let me try web messenger instead for a second. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:14, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::I just sent a mail to the address. Did you at least get that? ' SazzyPooh 17:15, 8 November 2008 (EST)' :::Misfate also got it to work. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 17:15, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::wut? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:20, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::no one cares about what other people can or can't do, though. ' SazzyPooh 20:49, 8 November 2008 (EST)' Srsly "Yay! Now you're banned! (Shock Axe)". You ned to come up w- LOLOLOLOL ur so bad.-- 03:49, 11 November 2008 (EST) :Relyk, I'm going to go with STFU. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 03:56, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::Zzz, u make a bad admin-- 04:10, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::Seriously, they know why they are banned, STFU. I even put the Shock Axe note there because you QQed last time, can't say I am really going to bother in the future. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:34, 11 November 2008 (EST) Lol, Relyk is bad. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:40, 13 November 2008 (EST) neeeeigh! plbbbbbbffft! - 08:31, 12 November 2008 (EST) Get more on GW you nigger, then you might see me rolling shit. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:06, 13 November 2008 (EST) :Not denying you roll shit. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:09, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::I deny that anyone here rolls shit —Sazzles ' rollbacks do you have to be an admin to do them? if not, teach me - 'McTai 12:18, 13 November 2008 :History, Edit you want to remove, Diff, undo. --Frosty 12:20, 13 November 2008 (EST) :You have to be an admin, but according to my RC you got there first. All it does is undoes all the edits by the last person to edit and it only takes one click which is epic for lazy people like me. You can undo like how Frosty said as a normal user though. Other way to undo multiple edits is to go to the revision before the retard showed up, hit edit, hit save, ignore the warnings about it being an out of date version. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:22, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::kthx awesome, the last thing you described is what i did for that tard - McTai 12:23, 13 November 2008 shit you can't see at work http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=au0Zjn3eB9k --Mafaraxas (talk) 12:45, 13 November 2008 (EST)